Jaemin Batal Puasa
by Tinkxx
Summary: Jaemin yang apes karena duduk di bawah pohon beringin pojok lapangan/"Jaemin nggak batalin puasa lagi, pa..." OOC. Humor garing. DLDR. Enjoy. [NCT] [SMROOKIES] [MINI ROOKIES]


Title: Jaemin Batal Puasa

(Tinkxx)

Mama/OC

Papa/Johnny

Mark

Jeno

Donghyuck

Jaemin

Jisung

Bang Jaehyun

an: hai! Baca aja ya,

– **Jaemin Batal Puasa –**

"Ma, Jaemin haus, nih,"

Mamanya cuma noleh bentar, setelah itu fokus ke ponselnya lagi. Sambil sesekali matanya ngelirik Jisung yang lagi main lego disebelahnya, katanya sih takut Jisung diculik.

"Ma, dengerin Jae ngomong, dong.." Jaemin merajuk lagi, tangannya udah meluk diri sendiri, tepuk-tepuk perutnya yang udah bunyi. Padahal ini masih pukul 10 dan Jaemin udah mau batal aja..

Mamanya noleh, tangannya ikut nepuk-nepuk perut Jaemin sampai yang punya perut ngaduh kesakitan karena mamanya terlalu keras nepuk, "Aw! Sakit ma!"

"Kamu itu gimana sih. Jisung aja nggak ngeluh sama sekali dari tadi, masa' kamu kalah sama adekmu sendiri."

"Kan adek puasa setengah hari doang, ma." Jaemin ngambek, bibir bawahnya turun beberapa senti. Mukanya makin kesel waktu ngelirik Jisung yang udah melet-melet ke dia.

Sudah cukup! Jaemin kesel!

Dia pun langsung lari ke teras depan, pakai sendal jepit ijo punya papanya yang kegedean tapi dia cuek aja, nggak lupa selembar lima ribuan yang berhasil dia ambil dari dompet Jeno. Ternyata di depan dia udah ditunggu sama temen-temennya buat main bola di lapangan belakang masjid.

Mamanya cuek aja, masih tetep main sama Jisung yang sekarang udah leha-leha di paha mamanya. "Kak Jaemin tadi ambil uang lima ribunya Kak Jeno loh, ma,"

"Masa' sih, dek?"

"Iya, ma, serius. Adek nggak bohong."

"Buat apa emang?"

"Biasanya kan Kak Jaemin kalau abis main bola suka beli es sisri sama cilok di Bang Jaehyun, ma."

Setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya, mama langsung mikir. Dia sih paham kalau anaknya yang satu itu emang nggak pernah kuat kalau puasa, jadi dia maklum walaupun kadang dimarahin juga. Masalahnya, papanya nanti gimana kalau tau?

* * *

Jaemin ngos-ngosan, timnya menang 5-1 lawan kampung sebelah. Lawannya udah ngacir pulang duluan, soalnya malu kalah banyak. Jaemin asik hula-hula aja sama temen-temennya.

Nggak lama, cilok langganan Jaemin lewat. Jaemin yang tadinya capek langsung seger lagi dong lihat Abang kesukaannya datang bawa es sisri sama cilok. Penyelamat katanya. Dia langsung lari ke Bang Jaehyun yang emang sengaja berhenti di pinggir lapangan. Udah lupa nasehat papanya yang baru tadi malam diomongin kalau puasanya full bakal dibeliin action figure limited edition kesukaannya.

Temen-temennya bingung lihat Jaemin yang udah berdiri di samping gerobak cilok. "Jae, nggak puasa?"

"Nggak ah, haus nih,"

"Mamamu nanti marah loh,"

Jaemin memutar matanya, mamanya lagi mamanya lagi. "Mamaku nggak bakal marah,"

"Papamu?"

Yang ditanya langsung diem. Uang lima ribu yang udah dipegang Bang Jaehyun separohnya gak dia lepas. Omongan papanya semalam langsung bikin dia inget lagi. Tapi karena godaan es sisri sama cilok lebih besar, jadi deh dia pilih batalin aja.

"Dek Jaemin jadi beli apa nggak nih? Abang keburu sholat soalnya," Tanya Bang Jaehyun sambil natap Jaemin. Yang diajak ngomong langsung dongak dan ngangguk-ngangguk.

Akhirnya dia ngerelain lima ribunya –lima ribunya Jeno– diambil Bang Jaehyun. Dia noleh ke temen-temennya yang neguk ludah kehausan pas lihat esnya Bang Jaehyun. Setelah itu semua temennya pulang, ninggalin Jaemin sendirian.

"Ini, dek, es sama ciloknya. Uangnya pas ya. Abang mau sholat dulu,"

"Dadah, bang, besok mampir sini lagi ya. Awas aja kalau abang bilang-bilang ke mama atau papa."

Bang Jaehyun cuma senyum-senyum aja. Sebenernya dia ganteng banget, mirip artis Korea gitu, sayangnya nasibnya kurang baik, dia harus jadi abang-abang cilok deh.

Tiba-tiba Mark lewat di sebelah lapangan. Lapangan udah sepi, tinggal Jaemin aja yang masih duduk-duduk di bawah pohon beringin pojok lapangan sambil minum es sisri. Gak tau ngapain harus duduk di bawah beringin, padahal dia udah tahu kalau beringin itu ada yang nunggu. Katanya sih orang yang duduk di situ bakalan apes.

Mark langsung tahu kalau itu adiknya yang duduk di bawah pohon beringin pojok lapangan, dia usil ngelempar batu ke arah Jaemin sampai bikin Jaemin keselek kaget. Dia berdiri dan lihat Mark lagi ngetawain dia.

"Kakak ngapain sih?!"

"Awas loh dek! Kakak bilangin papa ntar malam!"

"Bodo amat!"

Dia tetep mandangin kakaknya yang nggak berhenti ngakak. Nggak tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi nggak enak. Tapi yaudahlah yang penting sekarang dia udah kenyang. Karena nggak tahu disana dia harus ngapain, akhirnya dia milih pulang.

"Tiba-tiba kok kangen mama, ya?" gumamnya dalam perjalanan pulang. "Perasaan Jae juga nggak enak, ada apaan, ya?"

* * *

"Jaemin pulang," dia datang sambil senyum-senyum. Mamanya pura-pura nggak tahu terus tanya, "Kenapa, dek? Kok mukanya seger banget gitu?"

Dengan wajah sok polos, dia yang abis ngusilin Jisung sampai bikin Jisung nangis, natap mamanya sambil bilang, "Jaemin abis makan cilok sama esnya Bang Jaehyun dong, ma."

Mamanya melongo, Jisung berhenti nangis, Donghyuck nggak jadi jilat es di freezer, Jeno berhenti sholat bentar buat dengerin Jaemin ngomong.

Lalu Jisung ikutan noleh ke mamanya, "Adek bilang juga apa, ma.. Kak Jaemin pasti batalin puasanya."

Mamanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia yang denger ada suara mobil masuk garasi langsung ngajak Jisung buat main di kamar aja. Dia tahu aja kalau abis ini ada yang bakal dimarahin. Jaemin masih diem sambil nonton TV sesekali senyum-senyum karena udah kenyang sendiri.

"Papa pulang,"

"Loh, papa udah pulang? Kok cepet?"

Belum sempat papanya ngomong, Donghyuck udah lari sambil tangannya yang basah karena abis main es batu. "Pa! Jaemin batalin puasanya! Dia beli cilok sama es sisrinya Bang Jaehyun tadi pas main bola di lapangan!"

Ternyata Donghyuck ngadu.

Papanya shock berat. Matanya mendelik natap Jaemin yang udah kaku ditempat.

Setelah itu Jaemin ngompol.

Jeno harus wudhu lagi karena sholatnya batal.

"Mamaaaaaaaaa..."

* * *

Di sore yang harusnya diabisin buat ngabuburit bareng temen, nggak berlaku buat Jaemin hari ini. Dia nangis kejer karena papanya udah nabok bokongnya, bilang kalau action figurenya nggak jadi dibeliin.

"Ampun, pa! Jaemin nggak bakal ulangin lagi, Jaemin nggak bakal beli es sisri sama cilok lagi di Bang Jaehyun, Jaemin gak bakal batalin puasa lagi…"

 **END**

Nganggur pas puasa, jadinya gini deh.

Humornya garing kok, saya tau:")

Saya cuma terlalu sayang sama Jaemin dan Johnny/?

Besok lebaran ya?

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri:)

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
